Good Morning Sunshine
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil comes home from being in Florida to find his husband and son curled up in bed.


Dan Howell yawned as he walked into his and his husband's bedroom. It was around 10 o'clock at night when he was finally going to bed. He had put their son to bed two hours ago.

Tomorrow would be the day that Phil was coming home from his holiday in Florida. It was something his family did with each other every year. It had been a week since Phil had been gone. Dan was missing him like crazy and he couldn't wait to have him back. Phil offered for Dan to come and bring their four-year-old son, Benjamin Howell-Lester… but Dan didn't want to get in the way of Phil's family holiday.

"Phil will be home tomorrow. Not much longer to go. When you wake up, he'll be here…" Dan said out loud quietly as he walked over to his bed. He was already in his pajamas so he was planning on just getting into bed. He used to stay up much later than that but all of that changed when he and Phil had adopted their son two years ago. Dan loved Benjamin to bits but he missed getting sleep.

Dan crawled onto his bed and then he got under the covers. He was about to turn off the lights but he stopped as soon as he heard footsteps. He looked over and frowned when he saw Benjamin standing at the doorway, holding one of his teddy bears that Phil had gotten him when they brought him home.

"Benny? What are you doing up? It's way past your bedtime," Dan said as he sat up.

"I miss daddy," Benjamin said as his eyes began to water up.

"Oh Benny, come over here you…" Dan said as he patted on the bed next to him. He smiled as he watched Benjamin walk over to the bed. Dan reached over and picked him up and put him on the bed. "I miss daddy too. But, he'll be home tomorrow. I promise," Dan whispered.

"He will? Daddy's coming home?" Benjamin asked as his immediately eyes lit up with excitement. He looked up at Dan. Dan smiled as soon as he saw how excited Benjamin was when he had said that Phil was coming home, which made him feel better about missing Phil, and then he nodded.

"Yes. When we wake up tomorrow… daddy will be on his way home. We'll only have to wait a couple hours. If you're a good boy, maybe daddy will take you to the park tomorrow?" Dan told him.

Benjamin gasped. "Really?!" He asked excitedly. "I promise I'll be a good boy!"

"I'm sure you will be. How about we get to sleep now? Tomorrow will be a big day," Dan said.

"Okay," Benjamin said. He crawled over to Dan and then he cuddled up next to him.

Dan smiled as he looked down at Benjamin. He then wrapped the blanket around him and held onto him. "Goodnight Benny," he whispered. He reached over and then he turned off the light.

"Night daddy. I love you," Benjamin said, smiling as he looked up at his dad.

It was the next morning when Phil had finally gotten home. Phil had left a little earlier than he planned to, he couldn't wait to see Dan and Benjamin again. It had been a week too long and he had started to miss them both. This was the longest Dan and Phil had been away from each other since they had brought Benjamin home. Phil was just excited to get home and see his two favorite boys.

It was around 10 o'clock in the morning when Phil had finally gotten into the apartment. He dropped his suitcase immediately and he quietly went up the stairs. He checked the lounge and was surprised when he didn't see anybody there. Dan would normally be up at this time by now. Phil turned around and then he went to his and Dan's bedroom. He carefully opened the door and popped his head into the room. He looked up and couldn't help but smile at the sight he saw.

"Now that's adorable," Phil said quietly, smiling as he stared at Dan and Benjamin snuggled up on the bed together. Phil opened the door and then he finally walked into the bedroom. He quickly pulled out his phone and he snapped a picture of Dan and Benjamin. It was very rare when Dan and Benjamin slept together like this. But, Phil couldn't help but find it adorable.

Phil finally walked over to the bed and gently sat down on it. He bit his lip nervously as he stared at Dan for a few seconds, debating on whether or not he should wake him up. But, Phil had waited long enough to see Dan. It's been a whole week since he had last seen him in person. He finally reached over and then he shook Dan a few times, hoping he didn't wake up Benjamin as he did so.

Dan blinked a few times once his eyes finally opened. He lay there a few seconds before he looked over and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Phil sitting next to him. "Phil?" He asked tiredly.

"Good morning sunshine," Phil whispered. He reached down and kissed Dan gently.

Dan carefully pushed himself up. He flung his arms around Phil and hugged him.

Phil chuckled as he hugged Dan back. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you so fucking much," Dan whispered back to him, still holding onto him.

"Next time I go anywhere for that long, I'm taking you and Benjamin with me. I don't care what you say or do," Phil warned gently. He pulled away from Dan and kissed him again.

Dan smiled as he looked up at Phil. "Wait… I thought you were supposed to get home later?" He asked.

"I left a little earlier than planned. I just couldn't wait to see you guys," Phil said.

"Benjamin missed you," Dan said as he looked down at Benjamin. He smiled as he watched him sleep.

"Should we wake him up or let him sleep?" Phil asked.

"I'm actually surprised he didn't wake up during the night. That's the best sleep I've gotten in a few months," Dan said. He looked over at Phil. "You want to wake him?" He asked.

"I'll feel bad but I really want to see him. It's been too long," Phil said.

Dan reached over and then he gently shook Benjamin a few times. He smiled as he watched his eyes flutter open. "Hey sleepyhead," Dan whispered once Benjamin was officially awake.

"Daddy, I'm tired," Benjamin whined as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, do you want to sleep or do you want to see…"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Benjamin yelled excitedly as soon as he spotted Phil sitting next to Dan. Benjamin sat up and then he immediately crawled over to Phil and hugged him tightly.

"Aw, Benny… I missed you too much," Phil said as he hugged Benjamin back. "Were you a good boy while daddy was gone?" He asked as he looked down at Benjamin.

"Surprisingly, yes…" Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

"Really?" Phil asked, smiling as he looked back at Dan.

"It was the first time we were alone together without you but he was very good," Dan said.

"Can we go to the park today?" Benjamin asked as he looked up at Phil.

"The park?" Phil asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah… I promised Benjamin we'd take him to the park if he was a good boy today before you got home. But, he slept in late so I guess we get to go to the park today," Dan told Phil.

"Yay! We get to go to the park!" Benjamin said excitedly as he clapped.

"But first, we need to eat breakfast and then you need to get a bathroom before we even think about leaving the house," Dan warned gently, smiling as he looked down at Benjamin.

"I don't want a bath daddy!" Benjamin whined, pouting as he did so.

"No bath, no park," Phil told him. He chuckled when he saw the look on Benjamin's face.

"It's really good to have you home again," Dan whispered. He reached over and kissed Phil.

"Ew, daddy!" Benjamin yelled as he covered his eyes.

Phil laughed when the kiss ended and then he looked down at Benjamin. "One day Benny, you'll find a nice girl and you'll be doing the same thing," he said.

"Nuh uh!" Benjamin said. He stuck his tongue out at Phil.

"Alright, alright. What do you want for breakfast?" Dan asked.

"Pancakes!" Benjamin explained as he threw his arms up.

"Pancakes it is!" Phil said. He smiled as he looked at Benjamin and then Dan.

As much as Phil loved being in Florida, he couldn't be happier to be home with his two favorite boys.


End file.
